


泡沫

by realityyuyu



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityyuyu/pseuds/realityyuyu
Summary: *美利坚兄弟会设定，很短，骗人用的。
Relationships: 奎八gyuhao
Kudos: 16





	泡沫

**Author's Note:**

> *美利坚兄弟会设定，很短，骗人用的。

第一次见到金珉奎的时候徐明浩咧着嘴巴说了声嗨，事实上，徐明浩觉得嘴角是自己仅存的尚能牵动的肌肉纤维，相当怪异，像唇腭裂，简直可以相媲房东套在外廊扶手上的手作南瓜灯，然后他又附加性地指了指胸前巨大的“Car Washing”纸板。合理，真的合理，徐明浩的眼神如是说。

不知道徐明浩和理智哪个更能让金珉奎偏信，但他开车转到公寓社区拐角，就看到一个高瘦的比基尼洋妞在招揽生意。他开近十米，不是洋妞。又凑近些许，金珉奎差点踩穿刹车，蹦出一个F-word，绝了，连妞也不是。

拦车的男孩瘦的像驱鸦稻草人，从连体的鹅黄波点泳衣下施展出纤细薄透的四肢，眼神躲闪但是双会被轻易抓住性征的漂亮眼睛，五官是温柔相，兼有玻璃的圆润和锋利，在三十多度的室外温度里如同椰子酒上的清口用鲜凤梨块。

鹅黄的涤纶面料刺眼，大片大片露出的皮肤露出更燎目。徐明浩把下唇线抿进去，又一点一点松口释放出来，金珉奎看看他紧握着的塑料水管和泡沫海绵，准备帮那句死锁的话抢出口。  
“洗车的吗？”  
“那洗吧。”

徐明浩眼神亮了一下，然后夹脚拖鞋就深一脚浅一脚地蹭到车前杠处，拧开十字水管开始搓泡沫。中途每三秒就停手，拽一下刚遮住屁股的泳衣荷叶边，再回头确认一下金珉奎有没有盯着看。  
比起被指摘非礼勿视，金珉奎还是选择调了个方向目视街对面的独栋公寓。徐明浩现在有些难堪，而他不想让徐明浩难堪，就这么简单。期间对面公寓里有几个男生伸出头来确认进度，金珉奎了然，先是对那几个染成热带鱼的脑袋微笑了一下，然后笑容消失，狠狠地比了个中指。

他大概猜到一点，眼下恐怕是高年级兄弟会欺负入会新生的新奇伎俩。他偶尔听说这些令人咋舌的表心意的方式，有被要求让啦啦队长在成员下身签名的，有被要求裸着躲进教职员办公室的。他回头看了一眼徐明浩，对方不知何时已经跪在了车前盖上，泳衣下摆轻轻擦过长腿，泡沫剂顺着手肘动作一抬一落飞溅着。

金珉奎直接钻进车里，徐明浩伏在他视角线以上朝雨刷旁侧的灰咖色雨渍哈气。嘴巴嘟起来，比金鱼的腮泡还要柔嫩，让人情不自禁地想往他嘴里塞棒棒糖，女士烟滤嘴或是更糟的一些东西。挡风玻璃上两块磨红的膝盖挤压着白沫，那是一个警告钢钮，金珉奎毫不犹豫地按下发射核弹。“哔——”徐明浩被车笛惊到，险些滑落。

“别洗了，这车越洗越脏。”  
车脏，思想也脏，金珉奎给大脑植入清心丸。怎么没有人告诉我违规洗车扣十二分？

他叩叩车玻璃作让徐明浩上车的口型，徐明浩以为内饰也要擦，从车窗伸进半个头。没想到金珉奎要开车走人，不给钱，连带他一起拐走。“你不上车，我一会就在后座上干你，让你贴着车窗又哭又叫恨不得把坐垫抓破。再把你泳衣脱了，放在中控台上做摆件，全世界都能知道你被我搞过了。”

徐明浩瞪大眼睛，可视化热气从通红的面颊里喷出来，反手抠开车门把手将自己像包袱一样甩在座位上。他透过后视镜看到金珉奎嗤笑了一声，隐秘的舌尖舔了舔虎牙，还扔来外搭的条纹衬衫叫他穿。徐明浩暗骂对方道貌岸然，慢慢地游进两条带古龙水味道的亚麻袖筒面朝车窗不再出声。飞快回溯的电线杆割裂了日光，钉住了几片在他脸上，钉住发了汗而泥泞的大腿和因挑逗而半勃的性器。

看到便利店招牌的时候金珉奎停了车，他回头对徐明浩一笑。“买套。”徐明浩暗咒着，明明可以做梦中情人的脸用得倒是十足轻佻。但他无法，踢了一下车前背作为回应。金珉奎看起来倒不会弄得人很痛，要是面热心硬，也不会在街口接下洗车的诉求。洗车，都怪洗车。

金珉奎回来时看到的就是徐明浩横睥着眼生闷气的侧脸，一个穿着八零年代美式复古泳衣的女影星，给人在二手轿车里做应召女，在通常情况下，水晶展柜都是被触碰，被狎昵的目光，被刺破橘瓣或唇瓣的吻打碎的。金珉奎这样幻想着，油彩画报才完整地补上了最后一块潮湿的春情拼图。

他拉开门，递给徐明浩一瓶苏打汽水，“快喝，这瓶子喝完要还的。“徐明浩一脸狐疑地接过，在他手心裤袋里打量那盒无中生有的套。金珉奎的扁嘴没忍住，笑得前仰后合。“我骗你的！”

“你！”徐明浩看起来确实要发作，要用一双柔荑在人心窝狠拧一把，像水鸭子用脚蹼噗噗蹬动拍水的发作法。金珉奎在他眉间轻轻点了一下，稍重些，河豚就要炸了。  
“我说这些胡话你信，兄弟会的人欺负你，要你干这档事瞎闹你就不信？蠢！”倒是把金珉奎自己越说越气，一手拢着他身上的衬衫一手去跟脖颈上的细吊环肉搏。“你把这东西给我脱了，前不遮胸，后不遮屁股也敢往街上站？”

徐明浩看上去被放了点气，目光从金珉奎的眼睛、嘴巴流淌下来融化于汽水瓶濡湿的价签。一个柔泡降落在金珉奎脸上。“啵。”  
原来是徐明浩的一个吻，比圆凸的鱼唇轻些，比暑气烫些。金珉奎捂着那块认定所属地的浮标，喃喃地说，“我看你也不蠢，能看出我对你好。”错拍的呼吸声，汗液，一些松动的情感贴紧了，车载冷气开始失灵。金珉奎的舌头很软，细小的颗粒慢慢搓着下唇舔动，令徐明浩舒爽得眯起眼缩着脖子承受。

“所以别再见他们了。”吐息空隙他喘着气说，徐明浩在他肩窝处点点头。他没猜错的话，徐明浩对待人渣的方式倒不是妥协，而是倔得不着边际。要他流血，他就在玻璃渣栈道上奔跑起来给人瞧，猩红的液体流干了也淌不下金豆豆。但是徐明浩还是蠢，一个小时内他将这个字眼重复了三遍，蠢才会像这样翻着肚皮躺在陌生人的大腿上，任人摸他的耳廓和嘴唇。

“别再见他们，你让我做什么我就做什么，你让我陪你看电影也行，去兜风也行，去你公寓里做菜也行——我中餐做的也还可以，要不要试试？“

“要试要试。”徐明浩快被他顺毛顺得睡着了，嘴角还带着一点难抑的笑意，金珉奎也忍不住笑起来。他恨不得现在就抄起泳圈和护目镜，和徐明浩一起潜行到白鲸的腹腔里听它的心跳声，那是海底世界的礼炮。


End file.
